


Defiance of the World

by Roery



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, Tragedy, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roery/pseuds/Roery
Summary: In a place, whereby ones future is decided by the names that appear on ones wrist,Yuuri and Viktor fall in love...





	

Explanation: In this world, after a person's 20th birthday, the name of their soulmate will appear on their wrist. When it appears will depend from person to person. And hence they will be connected to their soulmates.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always knew something was there, that something was not right. I always thought this world was unfair, it decides everything for you, your status, your life, your soulmate. But there was no way of knowing. Yet the world works in a way whereby it directs one straight towards one’s “fate”. You’re not allowed to fall in love, not allowed to want, not allowed to love another.

But I did.

I fell in love with you, with your beautiful figure. You danced around on the ice gracefully, bending and twisting, flowing with the rhythm of the music, as shards of ice flew into the air like a hurricane. Your body swayed gently, perfectly, with each step cutting into the ground, leaving behind a mark. Sometimes you looked like an angel, flying through the air. Other times like a devil, drawing people in with every glance.

That's why you could never have imagined the feeling that I had when you appeared before me and decided to coach me. That feeling of inexplicable joy. However, at the same time, I was scared. Scared that I would only walk deeper into the forbidden zone, stray further away from my dictated path. My mind knew that I should have stayed away, but I choose to follow my heart.

Those times i had with you were probably the happiest times in my life. I got to hold your hand, feel the warmth of your skin. I got to watch you up close, as you taught me how to skate. I got to stand next to you, side by side on the ice. But most importantly, we got to be friends, and that was more than what I could ever ask for. You comforted me when I was sad, helped me back on my feet when I lost confidence in myself. I thought that just having you by my side was enough for me. But my selfish mouth blurted out the words that I could not hold back. And at that moment, I thought that is was over. I expected you to push me away, to reject me. But you didn't. You embraced me in your arms and you accepted me. And for the second time in my life, I felt as if I was truly happy. But that feeling did not come without something else. From then on, every single day, I would wake up, afraid to see words embedded into my skin, carved into my wrist. And each day, I felt relieved to see that those fate deciding words, were not there. I thought that perhaps god had decided to make an exception for me. But I was wrong.

He did something even more cruel.

That day, as I stood under a building waiting for you, wearing the golden ring I received from you, I saw you running towards me with an outreached hand. Just as I opened my mouth to greet you, you pushed me back, and I fell, watching as metal construction bars came crashing down, burying your existence and taking your life. Was it my fault?

On the day of your funeral, as I fell asleep, tears dripping from the corner of my eyes, I vaguely recall you saying my name as you gently patted me on the head. Congratulating me for winning. But the ice that you loved so much turned into a pool of frozen blood, which melted and threatened to drown me. And as I woke up, lying on the cold wooden floor of my room, I felt a burning sensation in my wrist. When I looked down, I saw dark black letters engraved into my skin. Those dark black letters seemed as if they were mocking me, laughing at me.

No, I don't want to see. I don't want to know. I don't care. I don't. I don’t!

The burning sensation was so painful. And the more I swore that I would never love someone else, it just started hurting more. I swore that I would never accept it. Was it my punishment for trying to defy fate? I couldn't take it anymore. It made me nauseous, and the pain was unbearable. It bore deep into my flesh and down into my bones. I stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the knife. Refusing to accept the words placed into my wrist. I lifted up the knife and brought it down. There was blood and metal, and it twisted, around and around. Distorting the black letters one by one. When they were all gone, I felt immediately better. I let go of that knife. The words were no longer there.

Yet I noticed the blood dripping from my wrist at a rapid rate and realised what was wrong. Ah, it hurts. But I did not care. Pitter patter, pitter patter. It was an almost calming rhythm, and as I slumped to the floor, I realised that I was slowly losing my feelings. I raised my blood soaked hand and brought it to my face, admiring the still shiny ring that sat on my finger. As I removed the ring with my other hand, I smiled, and kissed it. I was contempt. I felt that in the battle between me and fate, I had won. I closed my eyes slowly In hopes that you will be there when I wake...

Once, there was silence, silence and a pool of red. A ring fell in slow motion, spinning gracefully in the air. It landed with an amplified thud, made ripples in the ice and resonated through the ground, as if screaming and loathing at the unfairness of the world. Sunlight shone through the open window, and the ring reflected a warm golden glow... and noticed that there were words carved onto the inner side of the ring.

_Happy Birthday._

_To Yuuri. Love Viktor._

 

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> :DDDDDDDDDD  
> Hi. I'm sorry


End file.
